The Chaos Key (Teaser)
by Robyhughes91
Summary: This takes place in an AU, Alternate Universe, during the events of Kingdom Hearts 3. The story focuses on Venix, a fusion of Roxas, Vanitus, and Ventus, as he fights his way to find those he cares about and to take down Xehanort and his evil once and for all.


The ruins of the once great Olympus Coliseum lay in ruins around Venix's feet as he looked around at the destroyed golden gladiator statues and entrance way. A growl emanated from the young man's throat seeing how Xehanort's darkness had caused such destruction on a once great world. He walked towards the once standing wooden doors, now laid on the ground, and into the abandoned entrance room. Trophies and torches lay on the ground in the entrance room among other debris. Venix couldn't help but notice a design that looked kind of like a keyhole as he walked past and into the once great arena.

"Welcome, Roxas. Or shall I call you Vanitas?" The former leader of Organization XIII said with a grin as he stood opposite of the former number thirteen.

"I go by Venix now, Xemnas." The young man said with a growl in his voice. "So Xehanort sent you as his champion?"

"Oh no, I'm merely an observer." The platinum blond man said with a smile as he stepped aside to reveal his shorter companion. The companion kept their hood up, but by the revealing blouse that formed a collar around their neck and went down in a v covering their breast and stopping just before her midriff, Venix could tell Xemnas' accomplice was clearly a girl. The blouse reminded Venix a lot of the kind of shirt he use to wear as Vanitas, as well as the girl's skirt. It looked like she was wearing knee length black shorts underneath the skirt. Her black boots were laced up almost to her knees and as they gave her a little more height thanks to the grey portions of her boots as well as the heel. The organization coat she wore was sleeveless as well as unzipped, in a similar style to Venix's, but unlike his the girl's was clasped with the metal link in front of her neck. "I believe you two know each other."

The girl removed her hood, revealing her shoulder length black hair, but despite its longness, Venix knew exactly who his opponent would be, his eyes widening at seeing her once again.

"Xion…" Venix stammered as he stepped back, shocked at the sudden appearance of his once lost friend. "But, how?"

"Just before I sent her to absorb you in Twilight Town, I accomplished what my former master couldn't. I copied her data and her heart." Xemnas said with a smirk. "If he had just continued his research with the heart he would have relished that you can copy the heart, but only a part of it. I chose to copy her darkness."

"Monster!" Venix growled as he clinched his fist and leaned forward, anger growing inside of him, his golden left eye seeming to glow and pulse while his ocean blue right eye seemed to darken.

"Yes, let your darkness rage. It will make the part of Xehanort inside of your friend here even stronger." Xemnas commented before he disappeared and reappeared at the top of a nearby coliseum wall, safe for the time being.

"I'm gonna get you Xemnas! No one deserves to be controlled by Xehanort, not even Xion." Venix growled as he looked up at his former leader.

"Xion wasn't even a real Nobody, just a puppet. We retrieved the Riku Replica from Castle Oblivion and wrote Xion's code and heart over it, so even this puppet received the chance to become whole. Now destroy him, Xion!" Xemnas commanded as he extended his left hand.

"Yes, master Xemnas." Xion's voice said rather weakly as her right golden eye and left ocean blue eye seemed focused yet distant, as if Xion wasn't even there. She reached her hands out summoning the Oblivion keyblade in her right hand and the Oathkeeper keyblade in her right, before charging at her once former friend.

"Xion! I will free you from your curse! I promise you that!" Venix growled as he extended his hands, his left hand summoning the Void Gear, a keyblade he owned during his days as Vanitas, while his right hand summoned the Ultima Keyblade, which chose him to be the World's last defender.

The two opponents charged each other before their keyblades of light, Oathkeeper and Ultima, clashed causing a great white light to swallow both of them and Xemnas to cover his eyes with his left arm.

_This… How did it come to this? _Venix thought as the light swallowed him _why was I chosen? Why did it have to be Xion? Why, why, why, why, WHY?!_


End file.
